Halo vs Star Wars: Analyse
by ARC N7
Summary: Die sachliche Analyse eines Hobby-Militärhistorikers zu einem Krieg zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und dem United Nations Space Command.


Moin Leute.

Ich hab mich in letzter Zeit mal wieder meiner schönen Sammlung an Star Wars Spielen zugewandt und hab mir mal wieder ein Paar frische Mods für das gute alte Star Wars Empire at War geholt.

Dabei habe ich folgenden Mod entdeckt: mods/scifi-at-war-2

Ein Crossover-Mod von Spinobreaker bei dem man mit seinem Lieblings Sci-Fi Franchise die Scheiße aus einem anderen rausballern kann. Ziemlich lustig, aber es hat mich auch bei einer Runde Star Wars vs Halo auf eine Idee gebracht.

Nein, kein Crossover, da ich erst mal meine aktuellen Storys fertigkriegen muss, aber ein Paar Gedanken dazu wie wohl ein Krieg zwischen Star Wars und Halo aussehen würde.

Schon mal im Vorraus, Nein ich bevorzuge keines dieser Universen, da beide gleich episch sind. Ich versuche mal objektiv zu analysieren wer im Vorteil sein würde. Ich habe mich im Vorfeld natürlich ausgiebig über die betreffenden Technologien informiert, obwohl ich leider bei einigen Details spekulieren musste.

Ich fange mal mit der Ausgangslage und den Konfliktgründen an:

Als Ära nehmen wir bei Halo mal 1 Jahr nach, sprich das Jahr 2554. Und bei Star Wars Jahr 1 der Klonkriege.

Bei Star Wars müssen wir uns da natürlich noch festlegen welches Star Wars. Es ist ja leider trauriger Fakt, dass dieser The Clone Wars-Mist sich storytechnisch zu einem unabhängigen Franchise entwickelt hat.

Da TCW (leider) momentan der allgemein akzeptierte Kanon ist nehmen wir das mal und fügen ein paar Aspekte des "Originals" hinzu.

Sprich, die Republik ist genau der korrupte, diktatorische Sauhaufen den Mann in TCW sieht, nur dass wir die Tatsache dass die Republik das aggressivere SW-Pendant zu dem sind was die USA in ein paar Jahrzehnten vielleicht sein werden, nicht schönreden.

Und die Separatisten sind natürlich nicht bloß böse, sondern das was sie im Original-SW sind. Ein wirtschaftlicher und militärischer Zusammenschluss von Demokratischen und Sozialistischen Revolutionären, der von Oligarchen manipuliert und einigen Konzernen unterstützt wird.

Den politischen Aspekt des UNSC (United Nations Space Command) werde ich hier (vorerst) nicht weiter ausführen, da ich denke wer das hier liest, wird ein grobes Vorwissen über Halo und Star Wars haben.

Das UNSC und die Spezies der ehemaligen Allianz liegen im Orion-Arm der Milchstraße, was wir jetzt einfach mal so interpretieren, dass dieser Orion-Arm ein großer Bereich in den Unbekannten Regionen ist.

Nun zum Kriegsgrund:

Nach einem üblichen TCW-Trash-Plot jagt der hitzköpfige Anakin jagt mit seiner Mary Sue-Padawan Ahsoka mal wieder in einer Aktion bei der Sun Tzu vor Fremdschämen im Boden versinken würde einer Separatisten Flottille hinterher.

Er verfolgt die Seps wieder jeder Logik in die Ungewissheit der Unbekannten Regionen.

Was er nicht weiß: Er verlässt den Hyperraum über Harvest, wo zur Bewachung des Trümmerfeldes eine Flotte aus mehreren UNSC-Schiffen wartet.

Das UNSC würde dem Protokoll für einen Erstkontakt folgen und vorerst nicht eingreifen.

Aus Anakins naiver Sicht würde es aber folgendermaßen aussehen:

Die BÖÖSEN, feigen Separatisten fliehen in eine Basis in ein ihn unbekanntes System, wo eine Flotte von verdammt großen BÖÖSE aussehenden schwarz lackierten Kriegsschiffen warten, die nicht sofort auf die BÖÖSEN Seps feuern. Seine Schlussvolgerung: Die Schiffe sind auch BÖÖSE!

(Natürlich muss ich hier auch sagen dass es doch tatsächlich leichte Design-Paralellen zwischen UNSC-Schiffen und Providence-Klasse Schlachtschiffen gibt.)

Also eröffnet Anakin sobald er in Reichweite ist, das Feuer auf Separatisten und UNSC.

Aus Gründen technologischer Überlegenheit, besserer Taktik und dem Überraschungseffekt ihrer Technologie kann das UNSC das Scharmützel innerhalb von 2 Minuten beenden und Anakin muss mit Ahsoka fliehen.

Die (menschlichen) Separatisten versuchen daraufhin Kontakt eine friedliche Kontaktaufnahme, was auch gelingt. Dann erfolgt der für Crossover übliche Austausch von geschichtlichen Daten und ein Bündnisvorschlag der Seps an HIGHCOM.

Das UEG lehnt allerdings dankend ab, während das UNSC insgeheim seine Milliarden von Soldaten bereit macht und ONI vermutlich sofort anfängt Spione in die Republik zu schmuggeln.

Währenddessen steht dann Anakin vor dem Jedi-Rat und berichtet dem Rat dass die Separatisten Unterstützer in den Unbekannten Regionen haben. Dem Rat würde das zu dem Zeitpunkt als Grund für eine Strafexpedition reichen und der Senat würde sowieso absolut jeden Angreifen der seine Machtposition auch nur gefährden könnte.

So haben wir unseren Krieg zwischen Star Wars und Halo, also können wir mit der Analyse beginnen.

Damit haben kommen wir erst mal zur Waffentechnologie. Fangen wir mal mit dem Bodenkampf an.

Die GAR hat im Bodenkampf viel an hochwertiger Technologie aufzubieten. Insbesondere an Plasma-Technologie.

Genau wie die Waffen der Allianz sind Blaster und fast jede verwandte Technologie plasmabasiert. Aber im Gegensatz zur Allianz hat die Star Wars Galaxis ihre Waffenkonzepte eher konventionell gestaltet.

Maschinengewehre, Karabiner, Pistolen, Gewehre und Scharfschützengewehre sind an Infanteriewaffen anzufinden.

Ein Blaster funktioniert eigentlich wie eine Railgun die Plasma beschleunigt und das Magnetfeld das ionisierte Gas im Flug zusammenhält. Nach einiger Entfernung löst sich das Plasma auf oder wird schwächer, weshalb die meisten Blaster eine maximale Reichweite von ungefähr 300 Metern haben.

Ihre Fahrzeuge sind etwas weniger konventionell. Die Panzer funktionieren Hauptsächlich mit Repulsorlifttechnologie, weshalb sie schweben können. Des weiteren, hat die Republik eine völlig neue Kategorie der Bodenfahrzeuge maßgeblich definiert: Die Kampfläufer!

Diese Fahrzeuge gehen auf Beinen, was bei der Bewegung im Gelände Vor- und Nachteile birgt.

Diese für irdische Verhältnisse ungewöhnlichen Arten der Fortbewegung, ermöglichen der Republik Teile von Sun Tzu's Regeln über die Bewegung im Gelände zu ignorieren.

Beim UNSC sieht es eher primitiver aus. Die Bewaffnung der Marines, ODST und Spartans besteht fast ausschließlich aus Projektilwaffen. Fahrzeuge sind immer noch konventionell designt. Der einzige große Unterschied zu heutigen Waffen, sind die unglaublich hohen Kaliber des UNSC und die verbesserten Treibladungen.

Zur Ausrüstung beider Seiten lässt sich sagen dass die Republik eine Menge für ihre Verhältnisse exzellente Waffen, die von der Stärke her etwas schwächer sind als Allianz-Plasmawaffen, aber mit besserer Mannstoppwirkung. Der republikanischen Infanterie fehlt es allerdings an einigen Lückenfüllern wie PDW's, Scharfschützengewehren, Sturmgewehren und LMG's. Das wäre ein eindeutiger taktischer Nachteil in einem Kampf gegen irdische Waffensysteme.

Vor allem ist aber die Reichweite der Plasmawaffen beschränkt. Das Magnetfeld das das Plasma zusammenhält löst sich bei Snipern nach Entfernungen von circa 700 Metern und Infanteriewaffen 300 Metern auf, was den irdischen Scharfschützen einen unglaublichen Vorteil verschaffen würde. Zum Vergleich: Das M99 ist darauf ausgelegt feindliche Panzer auf 9 Kilometer Entfernung zu knacken.

Ein weiterer Nachteil ist, dass die Standardwaffen keine Zieloptiken haben, was die Schützen an Intuition und Training bindet.

Außerdem darf mann nicht die psychologische Wirkung von Projektilwaffen außer acht lassen. In Star Wars ist tatsächliches Blutvergießen dank Kauterisierung der Wunden eher die Ausnahme. Insofern hätten wir Terraner den Schock-Effekt. Klontruppler und Jedi sind gewohnt zu sehen was sie trifft, aber es hätte eine sehr einschüchternde Wirkung wenn ein Soldat nach dem anderen blutend zu Boden geht und erstmal niemand weiß woher die Schüsse kommen, während den auf Plasmawunden vorbereiteten Sanis die Verwundeten verbluten.

Außerdem hätte Star Wars 2 fatale Probleme mit ihren Schutzkonzepten:

1. Die Rüstungen der Klone sind letztendlich aus extrem hitzebeständigem Plastik, das aber von kinetischen Waffen mit Leichtigkeit zerstört wird.

2. Deflektorschilde halten nur Energiewaffen auf und Projektile ignorieren sie.

Letztendlich gibt es in SW keinen echten Schutz vor unseren "primitiven" Waffen.

Das einzige was doch noch für Blaster spricht, ist die Tatsache dass jeder Idiot sie bedienen kann. Eine Ausbildung an der Waffe ist damit für potenzielle Nicht-Klon-Soldaten sehr schnell.

Das Dilemma mit dem Schutz lässt sich aber auch auf Halo anwenden, denn die Kevlar-Platten der UNSC-Marines schützen nur mäßig gegen Plasma und eine Umstellung auf Keramikplatten oder gar Titanium-A würde zu viel Zeit kosten.

Es lässt sich also folgendermaßen Zusammenfassen:

Die Stärke des UNSC liegt im Fernkampf, während die GAR im Nahkampf die Oberhand behält.

Im Raumkampf sieht es folgendermaßen aus. Die Republik setzt auf große Mengen folgender Schiffstypen um den Feind zu schlagen.

Venator-Klasse Sternenzerstörer- Bewaffnet mit 8 Schweren Turbolaserbatterien auf dem Deck und Dutzenden Seitwärtsgerichteten Protonenkanonen für Breitseiten. Das Schiff dient auch als Träger für mehrere Raumkampfgeschwader. Der Venator ist außerdem sehr gut gepanzert und mit einem SPHAT-Laser bewaffnet der leichte Kreuzer binnen Sekunden zerstören kann, aber nach jedem Schuss 2 Minuten aufladen muss.

Acclamator-I Klasse Truppentransporter- Der Acclamator ist trotz seiner großen Feuerkraft letztendlich ein Truppentransporter, der dank seiner mittelschweren Panzerung oft (mit Erfolg) als schwerer Kreuzer zweckentfremdet wird.

CR30 Korvette- Dieses Schiff übernimmt jede Aufgabe in einer Flotte, für die keine rohe Feuerkraft benötigt wird. Sie ist Jägerabwehr, Versorgungsschiff, Scout und Diplomatentransport zur gleichen Zeit. Verdammt schnell, aber sehr anfällig gegen Raketen.

Das UNSC hat ein völlig anderes anderes Konzept des Raumkampfes. Ich weiß leider nicht mehr alle Schiffsklassen des UNSC, aber es lässt sich so zusammenfassen:

Die größeren UNSC-Schiffsklassen sind meist mindestens 1 Kilometer lange Backsteine mit Meterdicker Titanium-A Panzerung.

Beispiel: Ein leichter(!) Zerstörer der Halcyon-Klasse ist noch bei 90% Hüllenverlust zu 70% Kampffähig.

Ich denke das sagt schon alles über die Panzerung des UNSC aus.

Die Waffensysteme genauso hart. Letztendlich bauen wir Erdlinge unsere Schiffe um unsere Hauptkanonen herum: Die Mass Acclarator Cannon (MAC).

Dieses Geschütz ist in der Lage ein 600 Tonnen schweres Geschoss Uranmunition auf 100.000 Kilometer pro Sekunde zu beschleunigen.

Die in Orbital Defense Platforms (ODP's) verbauten Super-MAC's legen noch einen drauf: 3000 Tonnen mit 1/4 der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Genug Feuerkraft um jede bekannte Schiffsklasse mit einem Schuss zu zerstören.

Ansonsten verfügen alle Schiffsklassen über leichte Railguns, Atomraketen und konventionelle Raketen.

Dank AI's kann das UNSC mit ihren Waffen auf extreme Entfernungen präzise Treffen, was der Republik ein ungeheures Problem verschafft.

Mann kann in den Filmen und Serien erkennen, dass die Raumkämpfe in Star Wars auf höchstens 2 Kilometer Entfernung ausgetragen werden. Zum Vergleich: Eine MAC trifft auf (geschätzt) 600 Kilometer.

Auch hier lässt sich sagen, dass die Republik im Nahkampf ihre Chancen suchen muss, wobei sie aber jeweils 4 Schiffe brauchen würden um die 6 Meter Titanium-A Panzerung eines Marathon-Kreuzers zu knacken.

Hier kommt auch das gleiche Dilemma mit dem Schutz zu tragen, aber dieses mal nur für die Republik. Da sich Titan im Allianz-Krieg teilweise gegen starke Plasmawaffen behaupten konnte, würde ich darauf schließen, dass die weniger fortgeschrittenen Plasmabasierten Turbolaser eher wenig gegen UNSC-Panzerung ausrichten würden.

Im Gegenzug würde die Kinetische Energie von Railguns die dünne auf Hitzeabwehr ausgelegte Durastahlschicht Republikanischer Schiffe leicht durchdringen und Deflektorschilde gleich ignorieren.

Mein Fazit für Raumkampf: Das UNSC ist selbst ohne Schilde in jedem Aspekt (außer Zahlenmäßig) Überlegen.

Zuletzt kommen wir zum Personal.

Die Republik hat hier tatsächlich viel zu bieten.

- Fähige Offiziere

- Eine perfekt ausgebildete Armee

- Billionen an potenziellen Wehrpflichtigen

- Jedi

Die Jedi sind hierbei aber nicht die größte Stärke der Republik, sondern ihre größte Schwäche.

Ich gebe zu, sie sind verdammt gute Kämpfer und würden im Feld höchstens durch Spartans oder SpecOps Sangheili auszugleichen sein.

Aber die Republik hat den großen Fehler gemacht dem Jedi-Rat zu viel Befehlsgewalt zu überlassen.

Das Problem ist, ein Großteil der Jedis sind so schlechte Taktiker und Strategen, dass sie die Qualitäten ihrer geklonten Untergebenen überschatten.

Ich meine, wenn du dem Jedi-Rat sagst sie sollen nem Schlachtplan anfertigen, könntest du auch ein paar US-Republikaner, ein paar Hipster, einen Katholischen Priester und einen Kiffer der so stoned ist, dass nix mit Grammatik er kann, dafür nehmen und es würde immer noch was sinnvolleres rauskommen.

Beim Personal hat das UNSC etwas weniger zu bieten. (Da es etwas weniger auf Sklavenarmeen setzt. Dafür eher auf Kindersoldaten...)

- Gut ausgebildete Marines mit bis zu 30 Jahren Kampferfahrung

- ODST's mit bis zu 30 Jahren Erfahrung

- Verdammt gute Offiziere und Taktiker

- Erfahrene Raum-Crews

- Spartans

- AI's

Im Endeffekt steht es ultra viel Erfahrung und irdische Kriegskunst gegen eine schlecht geführte Elite-Armee.

Ich denke hier Triumphiert eindeutig das UNSC, aufgrund deutlich Überlegener irdischer Strategien und Konzepte, auf die die Republik einfach nicht vorbereitet ist.

Stichwörter: Sun Tzu- Die Kunst des Krieges, Erwin Rommel- Infanterie greift an, Blitzkrieg, Stellungskrieg, Guerillakrieg, Asymmetrische Kriegsführung, Cyberkrieg, Economic Hitmans, Terrorismus, das Anzetteln von Revolutionen und Freibeuter. Letztere 4 wegen ONI.

Was das vermutlich irgendwann stattfindende Match Jedi vs Spartan angeht: Lichtschwerter halten keine Kugeln auf, Machtreflexe sind langsamer als Spartan-Time, Spartans sind physisch Überlegen, auf über 20 Metern Entfernung sind Machtkräfte fürn Arsch und Spartans sind anpassungsfähiger.

Die Jedis haben zwar eine hoch entwickelte Kampfkunst, kommen aber nicht gegen die rohe Gewalt eines Spartans an. Oder wie Kollegah es ausdrücken würde: "Kid, was willst du mit japanischer Kampfkunst machen, gegen ne germanische Kampfhundstaffel..."

Abschließend lässt sich als Fazit ziehen:

Die Republik mag zwar hübscher aussehende Technologien haben, aber sie kommt selbst in der Überzahl einfach nicht gegen die Konzepte und Taktiken des UNSC gegen an.

Das waren meine Gedanken zu dem Thema. Ich hoffe ihr lasst mir mal ein Review dazu da. ;)

MFG,

ARC N7

PS:

Falls beim Upload auf dieser Seite Formatierungsfehler zu finden sind, findet ihr eine hoffentlich nicht verbuggte auf meiner Hauptseite die auf meinem Profil verlinkt ist. Der Doc-Manager ist meiner Meinung nach Müll.


End file.
